


Movie Night

by Moorishflower



Series: A Cold Academic Hell [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wouldn't say that blood and exorcisms are the sorts of things that get him feeling romantic, but he's willing to put up with it for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Sam gets the call on a Friday. It’s worth noting that it’s a _call_ , not a text, and the only person who calls him on a regular basis these days is Dean. That’s who he’s expecting when he absently fumbles for the phone and then drags it from the end table to his ear, flipping it open and mumbling, “Hello?” Classes have been over for…maybe an hour? Dean had asked him if it was okay if he took the car somewhere right after his last class, and would Sam mind if he had to take the bus home instead? And Sam, because he’s a sentimental idiot and he had heard the excitement in Dean’s voice, had said “yes.” He had conveniently avoided mentioning the fact that he hadn’t had any cash on him, and thus couldn’t take the bus. He’d thought that the walk home would do him some good. Invigorate him, or something. Instead, he just feels…tired. A bit worn out.

He closes his eyes and rests his head back against the arm of the couch, breathing deeply.

“Sam?”

That’s not Dean’s voice. Sam opens his eyes again, but can’t muster the energy to sit up. “Gabriel! What’s up?”

“Just got back from the office, and I’m all alone in this big empty house.”

There’s a note of hopefulness in Gabriel’s voice that makes Sam snort. “Where’s Castiel? Or are you bored of bothering him already?”

“ _Bothering_? Sam, I’m surprised at you! Here I was, sitting quietly and minding my own business…”

That startles a laugh out of Sam, and he curls himself into a tighter ball on the couch, bringing his knees up towards his chest as he chuckles. “Oh, save it. He’s out of the house, then?”

Gabriel drops the act almost immediately. “Some important…something or other, I’m sure. But I’ve got the house all to myself, and I was thinking movie night is no fun without company. You in?”

“Movie night?” Sam tests the sound of it, and finds that he likes it. Sometimes he and Dean will flip through the channels together, letting movie after movie play as background noise while Sam reads and Dean does homework. They never really pay attention to the movies, though. Sam enjoys television shows more, when he has the time to watch them, and Dean likes anything with explosions, but he tends to zone out easily. It might be nice to just…sit down with someone and watch something all the way through.

This is Gabriel, though. Gabriel likes _horror_.

“I promise I haven’t lined up anything _too_ traumatizing,” Gabriel offers, and Sam snorts.

“Pick me up outside the CVS,” he says, after a moment of contemplation, and he can picture Gabriel pumping his arm in victory. “Should I bring some popcorn?”

“Nah, I made blondies. They’re kind of ugly, but I think they’ll taste all right. Plus, we can always run to the store and grab chips or something.”

Sam unfolds himself, setting his feet down on the floor and standing, stretching. His back pops. “I’ll be down in about fifteen,” he says, voice trailing off on a groan as his spine arches, and Gabriel is silent for a moment, before clearing his throat.

“Okay. I’ll meet you there. See you.” He sounds distracted. Sam murmurs, “Yeah, see you,” in response and then hangs up. The apartment is so silent without Dean. He can remember a time when that would have been perfect for him. Time in which he could get work done, or else read a book in silence.

Now he’s so used to the noise of another person that the empty apartment seems oppressive and strange without the sound of breathing, the rattle of dishes in the kitchen, the drone of the television as Dean scribbles in his notebook.

Shaking his head, Sam goes to his room in search of his shoes, and wonders if he should put on a nicer shirt, just in case.

~

Gabriel’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with the word “Ghostfacers” emblazoned above a flaming skull, the font meant to mimic the appearance of blood dripping down a wall. It’s the tackiest thing Sam’s ever seen, and he has to hold in laughter when he sees Gabriel in it.

“I told you I used to have questionable taste in music,” Gabriel says, seeing Sam’s gaze directed at his chest. “There are good memories attached to this shirt, though. Blacked out in it more times than I can count, but…good.” He raises his eyebrows, looking Sam up and down. Sam, who’s wearing his nicest pair of jeans and a green button-up shirt. “We going someplace fancy?”

Sam ducks his head as he slides into the passenger seat of Gabriel’s car. “I wasn’t sure if…I mean…”

Gabriel touches his wrist, slides his fingers up the curve of Sam’s arm. He’s grinning. “Mi casa es su casa,” he says softly. “I want you to be comfortable, you know? Whether that’s by wearing slacks and dress shirts or…” He waggles his eyebrows. “…Nothing at all. If you want to lounge around in sweats and a tank top, be my guest. I’m sure as hell not gonna complain.”

Sam feels his cheeks heating up, and he fumbles for Gabriel’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Gabriel seems surprised at the move. Has anyone ever held his hand before Sam? He should have asked that question a few days ago.

“You’ve lined up a bunch of horror movies, haven’t you,” he says, and Gabriel grins.

“Only the best for you.”

Sam groans softly, but slowly lets go of Gabriel’s hand as Gabriel turns the key in the ignition.

~

True to his word, Gabriel has blondies waiting for them when they get to the house. The whole downstairs area smells like caramel and vanilla, and Sam stops in the middle of the living room and breathes in, deep and slow. He loves that smell. Gabriel stops with him, and looks at him as Sam raises his head and tries to soak up as much of the sweetness as he can.

“You’re adorable,” he says, and Sam snorts.

“How am I adorable?”

“It’s adorable that you like the smell of my baking. Castiel doesn’t like sweet things. Well. He likes them _in moderation_. What’s the point of making a whole batch of cookies if you’re not going to sit down and eat ten of them at once?”

“Sharing with someone else,” Sam says mildly. He wanders into the kitchen, amazed, as always, by the neatness of the house, how the decorations are cozy without being kitschy, how everything seems to just _go_ together. The blondies sit on a cooling rack on the counter, and Gabriel makes a beeline for them. Sam watches as he pulls a large plate out of one of the cupboards and begins arranging the blondies on it. Sam’s not sure he can eat even half as many as Gabriel is piling up, but, despite their lopsidedness, the blondies _do_ look good.

“What do you think? Popcorn?”

Sam shakes his head. “Uh…”

Gabriel doesn’t give him a chance to answer. He just grins and says, “Popcorn it is.” Sam has precious little to do as Gabriel bustles around the kitchen, pulling out bowls – one for the popcorn, he says, and one for the butter – and digging around in cupboards.

“Can I help with anything?”

“You can wait upstairs if you’d like.” Gabriel glances at him, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. “Get yourself comfortable, you know? I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Sam shrugs, and then, with one last look at the blondies heaped high on their plate, he turns around and heads upstairs.

~

Sam supposes that, to someone who actively likes the horror genre and watches the most gruesome things it has to offer for pleasure, the lineup of movies that Gabriel presents to him fall on the tamer end of the spectrum: Evil Dead, John Carpenter’s The Thing, The Exorcist, The Haunting…all classic horror movies, Gabriel reassures him, with none of the CGI that’s used to make modern horror movies so realistic.

Sam has never seen any of these movies, although he knows that Dean has probably seen all of them. He mentions the fact, and Gabriel stares at him.

“You’ve never seen ‘The Exorcist’ before?”

Which pretty much seals the deal as far as which movie they watch first. Gabriel puts in the DVD and Sam scoots up next to him, the popcorn bowl resting between them and the plate of blondies on a table next to Gabriel’s side of the couch.

It is, as Sam had feared, precisely the sort of movie he doesn’t really like to watch.

Sam isn’t really into the horror genre. He’s generally fine with it in small doses, like in Silence of the Lambs, which is, at its heart, a psychological thriller…but pure horror? Two hours and twelve minutes of screaming and contorting bodies and green vomit? Definitely not Sam’s thing. When the little girl – Sam had missed her name, he’d been too busy shoving popcorn into his face as a distraction – takes the crucifix in hand, Sam immediately looks away. The sounds are horrible. He doesn’t feel afraid, just…vaguely uneasy. Almost nauseous.

He feels Gabriel’s hand slide into his. Gabriel so rarely initiates small touches like this, preferring the all-encompassing pressure of full-body hugs and deep, passionate kisses. Sam curls their fingers together, squeezing.

“You want me to turn it off?” Gabriel asks quietly. “We can rent…I don’t know, something else. Indiana Jones? You like adventure flicks?”

Sam shakes his head, turning away from the popcorn bowl and pressing his forehead to the curve of Gabriel’s shoulder. He’s all curled and tucked up at the edge of the couch in order to manage such a position, but he doesn’t mind. “I just need a distraction, I think.”

“A distraction, eh?”

Sam has a split second in which he regrets that choice of words – Gabriel isn’t above distracting him by dumping their bowl of popcorn all over Sam’s head – but then Gabriel is manhandling him into a position that allows them to face each other, their noses touching, Gabriel’s grin one of mixed mischief and anticipation.

“Don’t look,” he whispers, and then closes the inch or so between them, pressing their lips together and hovering there. It’s the chastest kiss Sam has ever received from Gabriel, a slow, dry brush of their mouths, and Gabriel makes no effort to deepen the kiss as the sounds of the movie fade into background noise, and Sam begins to focus only on the feel of their lips moving together, Gabriel’s breath, the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Gabriel never does things like this. Gabriel likes hot, open kisses with tongue and their chests pressing together, likes the idea of working a thigh between Sam’s legs and letting him ride it, and Sam knows all this because Gabriel tells him. On the days when they do nothing but make out, leisurely and easy, on Gabriel’s couch, Gabriel tells him all the things he wants to do to Sam, and Sam almost, _almost_ reconsiders his desire to take things slow…but then Gabriel laughs, and tells him to take all the time he needs, even though there’s something hesitant in his expression when he says things like that.

This, though, is everything that Sam has been wanting, the sort of thing that he had had with Jessica when they were first dating, except _she_ had been the one to try move things forward, and now it’s his turn. This is slow and easy and sweet, things that Gabriel, strangely, isn’t very good at. _Usually_.

Humming softly, Sam breaks the kiss, leaning back with his eyes half-closed and his mouth open, like if he breathes in he can catch the lingering taste of Gabriel’s lips, butter and salt and caramel.

“Mm.” He licks his lips. Knows that Gabriel is watching the movement. The movie barely registers as still playing. “I like that distraction. Will you do that every time I feel uncomfortable?”

Gabriel tilts his head, smiling. He always looks a little uneasy whenever they do things like this, but the smile eclipses that. “As long as you want me to.”

“I want you to.” Sam glances at the television, laughing softly. “We’ve still got three movies to go.”


End file.
